Mecha Romance
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: After Ryuzaki sends the Regulars to an old friend's mansion to train for the Nationals, Eiji starts acting weird around everyone especially Professor Hizozaru. Now the Regulars have to figure out what's going on between the two before it's too late.
1. Prologue

Mecha Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Chobits, and Maho Romantic. Their creators own them.

Summary: Ryuzaki decides that the Seigaku Regulars, first year trio, her granddaughter and her friend should stay at an old friends mansion to train for the Nationals. The man's name is Professor Hizozaru. He orders his servant Mahoro to guide them to his mansion safety. After the whole bus incident the Regulars know that Eiji and Mahoro are not normal. At the mansion they realize that all the servants except Professor Hizozaru's two assistants Suguru and Pearl are robots that do everything around the mansion. They help the Regulars train for the Nationals. During the whole stay though Eiji starts to act weird around them especially around the Professor and one of his friendly robot Chi. When Professor mentions about an escaped project that he didn't get to finish, Eiji seems to lose it mentally. Not only do the Regulars have to figure out what is wrong with Eiji, but they also have to stop angry families from destroying the mansion, and figure out the ultimate Project that Hizozaru, Suguru and Pearl are working on that has a connection with Eiji…

Rated: T (Teen)

Pairing: Golden Pair, MomoxChi, and SuguruxMahoro

Warning: Bad language, violence, nudity, child/robot abuse, and yaoi

Genre: Sci-fi, Romance, Supernatural

Me: My sister helped me with this story a little, so you better enjoy it, nya!

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

_It was bad enough that they turned her into a robot, but they tried to do it to him too for finding out their secret…_

"Stop it! Let me go! I don't want to serve you!" cried a little boy with red hair at the age of eight.

"You're going to have to now that you figured out our secret. We can't let anyone know about this," a man about the age of 29 told the boy, "You over there, put him in that container and don't let him out!"

"Yes sir!"

The assistants dragged the little boy to the container and pushed him into it. They locked it preventing his escape.

"Let me out!"

The assistants ignored him as the man ordered them to turn on the machine.

"Turn him into a robot," he ordered.

The assistants turned on the machine as the container started electrocuting the boy as the boy was starting to turn into a robot. His clothes were ripped in the process.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" the boy cried.

"He can still scream?" the professor asked himself.

The boy's face was starting to become metal. His limbs were already metal as well as his hands. However his hands were able to turn into a machine gun. He used that to his advantage to shoot the container open leaving him an opening for him to escape.

"SOMEONE STOP HIM!" the professor ordered.

The two assistants tried to stop him, but the boy shot them with his machine gun. One was shot in the head killing him instantly, the other was shot in the leg preventing her from moving anymore. The boy then turned toward the professor.

"You will never control me like you did to Chi!"

The boy shot the professor in the right eye, his best eye, the man bent down screaming in pain clutching his wounded eye.

"Now you know what it's like when you hurt others. I hope I don't see you again."

The boy was about to walk away when the professor activated a button on one of the machines that made the boy freeze for an instant before being able to walk again.

"I may not be able to control you now," the man began, "but in six years I will harness your power and destroy the world with it, Eiji."

The boy stared at him horrified as he ran off. Away from the place where they turned him into a half robot.

Present time

It was a normal day at Seigaku Academy. All the Regulars were repairing for the Nationals that would begin next month. The practice wasn't enough though…

"All right Regulars, gather around!" ordered Ryuzaki-sensei.

The Regulars obeyed as Ryuzaki-sensei explained why she called them, "Tomorrow you Regulars will go one of my old friend's mansion to train for the Nationals."

"Why should we go when we can practice at school?" Ryoma asked her.

"O-chibi, it will be like the training camp," Eiji explained to him.

"Right. Only this time, his assistants will train you," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Where is the mansion?" Momo questioned.

"I don't know. He changes his location often, so his assistant will guide you to the mansion." -Ryuzaki-sensei

"What's the your friend's name?" Oishi asked.

"Professor Hizozaru. A researcher in mechas," Ryuzaki-sensei explained.

When the name of the man came out, Eiji's face paled. Only Tezuka-buchou, Fuji, Ryoma, and Oishi noticed the change in his face before it brightened up again.

"The assistant will pick you guys up tomorrow at the bus stop that's in downtown Tokyo. Be there by 12:00 PM exactly or the assistant will leave you behind," Ryuzaki-sensei warned.

"Yes ma'am!" the Regulars answered.

Ryuzaki turned her attention to the three freshmen and her grandfather Sakuno and her friend Tomoko as she asked them to come along too which they agreed.

Practice was soon over as everybody changed and went home. Eiji was about to leave when Fuji stopped him.

"What's wrong Fujiko?" he asked.

"Is something on your mind?" the brunette asked.

"Not really. Just thinking about what to bring to the mansion, nya!" Eiji told his friend and rushed off to his house.

Fuji was worried about his friend. He saw the aerobatic player turn pale at the mention of Hizozaru. He must know who the professor is.

"…I'll ask him tomorrow."

* * *

Once Eiji got home he went upstairs and quickly locked the door. He sat on his bed and sighed, "So what that basterd said really is coming true…" he said to himself as he went to back his things including his toothbrush and his favorite toothpaste and some other clothes. He also brought his CD player just for the gist of it. The last thing he took was a picture of him and another girl six years ago. The girl had long blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes and ears attached to her head, "Chi…I still haven't found a cure yet, but I will free you from his grasped."

With that he finished backing and went to sleep, ready to face Professor Hizozaru and his assistants tomorrow.

* * *

**Me: The prologue is done.**

Yohko: Short compared to that-

Me: Please review it, or I will be mad and sad! Here's the preview.

* * *

"I am Professor Hizozaru's assistant, and I will be the one guiding you. Let's get on the train."

"You're name?"

"Professor Hizozaru told me not to tell anyone my name until later."

* * *

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE ON THIS BUS FREEZE! IF ANYONE MOVES, I'LL SHOOT THEM!"

* * *

"Hey brat! I told you not to move!" 

"When are you going to shut up? You're already bursting my eardrums!"

"Basterd!"

* * *

"It's not nice to push someone off their seat when they're driving." 

"You shut up girl, or do you want to die first?!"

"Go ahead! It's not like she's going to die."

"You brat! You're die first! Shoots the gun at Eiji"

"EIJI LOOK OUT!"

Eiji catches the bullets in the palm of his hands shocking everybody except the girl.

"Y-You monster!"

"_Red Vein_ I am not a monster…in fact…I'm just a human like the rest of you are! Punches the guy in the face knocking him out

* * *

"_Kicks the other guy who knocked out the driver_ You are a really bad driver. It's better if I drove."

"Thanks for covering, Mahoro!"

"No problem Eiji!"

* * *

**Me: Are you happy now you stupid flaggers?! I did all the changes you asked me to! Now will you leave me alone and go bug someone else!**

**Yohko: Stupid college students. Being all immature compared to a middle schooler like Momo.**

** Me: Seriously. College students should be mature instead of swearing in their reviews. I'm still in middle school and I'm still growing up meaning I have to learn life the hard way, but you guys aren't helping so get use to my 'shit'. Like they say, if you can't take the heat, then get out of the kitchen!**

** Yohko: Is there anybody here who will actually post a good review on this chapter? It's just a prologue and you can't judge a book by it's cover!  
**

**  
**


	2. Mahoro

Mahoro

Me: I'm going to do my best, to get this perfect!

Yohko: Okay…

Me:…I got nothing to say for this chapter, but it's based on episode one of Mahoro Romantic.

Aussa: The whole train scene.

Me: Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: Mahoro

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next morning, everyone met at the train station before the Professor's assistant came. The only one who wasn't at the train station was Eiji. The Regulars were doing their thing. Ryuzaki-sensei, Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui were sitting on the benches quietly. Ryoma was drinking his Ponta, Momo and Kaidoh were arguing again about who got to the train station first as Taka and Oishi tried to break up the fight. The freshmen just sweat dropped at their sempais.

Eiji finally came with his stuff (he was carrying more stuff than everyone else was). Everyone looked at him with disbelief.

"We're only going to be their for a week Eiji. It's not a camping trip," Oishi told him.

"You never know what will happen over there, nya!"

Eiji set his stuff on the bench where Ryoma was sitting on. The bad landed with a big thump. Ryoma sweat dropped, "How much stuff did you bring?"

"…Maybe my whole room…" Eiji mumbled as everyone sighed, "Oh Momo-chi (1)! I brought the CD with the song you wanted to listen to."

"Great! Thanks Eiji-sempai!"

Eiji shuffled through his bad and found the CD buried in it. He handed it to Momo as he cheered in victory. Momo took out his CD player out and placed the CD into his CD player.

_That would keep him quiet for the trip._ Eiji thought to himself.

Finally it was 12:00 PM. Professor Hizozaru's assistant appeared in front of them. The assistant was wearing a black cloak so nobody could see her face.

"I am Professor Hizozaru's assistant, and I'll be guiding you." The voice of the assistant was very gruff. One could think that it was a man, but the only one who knew that it wasn't a man was Eiji, "Let's get on the train."

"You're name?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked the assistant.

"Professor Hizozaru told me not to tell anyone my name until later," the assistant began, "Even if it was his old friend."

Ryuzaki-sensei scoffed, "That's just like him to be cautious." She then turned to the Regulars and freshmen, "You heard the Professor's assistant! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" With that everyone up boarded the train.

* * *

The bus trip was quite loud. Kaidoh was complaining about Momo singing too loud and off tone which resulted in the two second years arguing. Momo accidentally threw the CD player at the Professor's assistant, and the assistant decided that listening to something this suggestive would not be tolerated as long as the she was with them.

"Momo-chi got scolded!" Eiji said with a laugh.

"Be quiet Eiji-sempai!"

Kaidoh hissed as he sat back in his chair. Ryoma was still drinking his Ponta as Ryuzaki-sensei was explaining to Tezuka, Fuji, Taka, Inui and the freshmen about who Professor Hizozaru was.

"As you know, Professor Hizozaru is a friend of mind. He dedicates his life to building robots. Most of the robots have no will of their own, but he's developing a robot that has a will of it's own."

"And what does this have to do with training for the Nationals?" Ryoma asked rudely.

"His robots are programmed to do whatever the master orders it to. So the robots can help you train for the Nationals since they all have unique moves."

"If you mean by 'unique' I hope you don't mean jet backs or skates on the bottom of their feet," Eiji said sarcastically.

"Eiji!" Oishi shouted at his double partner.

"It's true though!"

The Professor's assistant got up and glared at Eiji, "Don't you dare make fun of the robots that Professor Hizozaru created!"

Eiji frowned at the assistant and turned his head away from him/her. Just when the assistant was going to scold him again the train stopped to pick up more passengers, but the two passengers were not friendly! You could tell by the clothes they were wearing and the guns they were carrying.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE ON THIS TRAIN (2) FREEZE! IF ANYONE MOVES, I'LL SHOOT THEM!" the man screamed which echoed throughout the bus.

"Damn…" Eiji and the assistant mumbled at the same time, "Who saw this coming?"

"YOU TWO SHUT UP OVER THERE! THE GUY IN THE BLACK, TAKE YOUR SEAT!"

The assistant was about to shout at the man when Eiji told her to go sit down and to complain later. The two men then ordered the person who was steering the train to keep going. Eiji wasn't worried but everyone else was. The freshmen were hiding behind Ryuzaki-sensei, Ryoma for the first time looked worried. Fuji had his eyes opened and glared at the armed men. Tezuka and Inui sat quietly as Taka looked very worried. Momo and Kaidoh were also glaring at the gunman. Oishi seemed to be the only Regular to be really scared but hid it.

Eiji yawned which resulted in one of the gunman shooting a bullet at his head. Eiji dodged it…barely and shouted, "What the hell was that for?! I was being quiet like you asked me to!"

"NO YAWNING!"

Eiji rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

The man then announced that until the police gave them the money requested that he was going to hold everyone on the train hostage. Eiji sighed, but stopped when he realized that their was another normal human on the bus. She was with her mother. The little girl dropped her teddy bear that she was holding and began to cry. The gunman that kept yelling was glaring at the girl and pointed the gun at her.

"LADY, SHUT HER UP NOW, OR I'LL SHOOT HER!"

"You wouldn't!" the lady spat, but she obeyed as she tried to stop her child from crying.

"I want Teddy! He's lonely!" the girl cried.

The man was about to pull the trigger when Eiji got out of his seat, went over to the little girl and picked up her teddy bear. He handed it to her, "Here's Teddy, so you can stop crying little girl," he said with a smile.

The girl accepted the teddy bear and hugged it closed to her, "Thank you red head mister."

"Your welcome!"

The man pointed the gun at Eiji again, "Hey brat! I told you not to move!"

A red vein popped up on the back of Eiji's head as a dark aura appeared behind him, "When are you going to shut up? You're bursting my eardrums!"

"Bastard!"

The man shot another bullet at Eiji, but the assistant pulled him to her side, so he dodged it easily. The bullet almost hit the girl and her mother though.

"Stupid boy! Don't let the other citizens get hurt!" Professor Hizozaru's assistant yelled.

Eiji didn't say anything as he pouted in his seat. The man was angry that there were people rebelling against him. He told his partner to push the guy driving the train off, so they could take over. The other guy obeyed him as he pushed him off. That resulted in the train missing the next stop, but it was find by them as the dominant guy told his partner to push the guy off the train since they already had enough hostages.

The Professor's assistant couldn't take it anymore when she saw the driver getting forced to jump off the train and hurt himself, so he-she finally stood up.

"It's about time…" Eiji mumbled to himself.

The Professor's assistant pulled off the black cloak off of her head revealing a girl with purple hair and blue eyes. She was in a maids costume of course.

"It's not nice to push someone off their seat when they're driving!" she scolded which made Eiji fall over anime style.

_That really sucked! _he thought to himself.

The two men stopped what they were doing giving the train guy a breather as the dominant man pointed a gun at the girl. The other guy went back to driving the train.

"You shut up girl, or do you want to die first?!" he questioned as he was about to pull the trigger but realized that the girl was unfazed at the threat.

Eiji yawned before he decided to stand up too and make fun of the guy to the dismay of the other Regulars, "Go ahead! It's not like she's going to die."

The gunman couldn't take the mockery he was receiving. His passengers were suppose to fear him like the guys that were sitting next to the old hag. Not ones that rebelled like the purple haired girl and red head, but the read haired boy was the one that pissed him off more with the unafraid look. He pointed the gun at Eiji, "You brat! You're die first!"

The man pulled the trigger twice as Eiji pushed the girl out of the way on purpose. The Regulars thought it was a heroic act, but since the guy aimed it at him it was not so heroic.

"EIJI LOOK OUT!" Oishi warned.

Everyone but the girl closed her eyes so they wouldn't see Eiji get shot in the head. When they opened their eyes, they were shocked at what they were seeing. Eiji caught the bullets in between his two three fingers (3). The man was the most stunned of them all.

"Y-You monster!" was all he could cock out before Eiji did what he did to him which was punch him in the face which sent him flying into the other guy, but since the other guy was behind the chair, he didn't noticed that his partner was down.

"-Red Vein- I am not a monster! In fact I'm just a human like the rest of you are!" (4)

"GO EIJI-SEMPAI!" Momo cheered.

Taka (who had the tennis racket in his hands) and the freshman cheered him on to beat up the bad guys. Eiji turned to the girl though, "It's your turn."

The girl got up really fast and walked over to where the other guy was stepping on the guy that Eiji knocked out with his punch. She kicked him in the head so hard that the guy fainted. He plopped on top of his partner. (5) She then looked at him and sighed as she jumped into the driver seat, "You're a really bad driver. It's better if I drove."

Eiji went over to his bag and got out a rope. He used the rope to tie the two men together. He then went over to the girl, "Thanks for covering, Mahoro."

The girl smiled, "No problem Eiji!"

* * *

Mahoro turned out to be a really good driver. She got the mother and her child off at the stop the mother wanted to go to as Eiji told Momo and Kaidoh to drop the two gunman off here too as well as the driver. They did that as the police came to pick the gunman up.

"Thank you for saving me and everyone on the train! I am most grateful! Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"No-"

"I would like to steer this train over to Professor Hizozaru's mansion," Mahoro said quickly cutting off Eiji completely.

"…Since you save me, how could I refuse? Go ahead, but I want it back tomorrow, okay?"

"GOT IT!" Mahoro said with a grin.

With that Mahoro and the other tennis players got back on the train as Mahoro drove the train to Professor Hizozaru's mansion.

* * *

On the train, Eiji had to deal with Oishi scolding him.

"Did you hear me Eiji?! You almost got yourself killed!"

Eiji put his hands over his ears, "I can't hear you!"

"Eiji!"

"Let him go Oishi. He saved us all from those gunman," Ryuzaki-sensei told him. Oishi had to back down now which he did.

_God Oishi! Why do you have to be the mother of Seigaku all the time?! _Eiji asked himself.

"Hey, Eiji-sempai," one of the freshmen trio, Horio began, "How did you do that move?"

"What move?"

"The one where you stopped the bullets without getting injured."

"That?" Eiji thought for an answer before he told his kohei, "It's called quick reflexes. _I've been shot by a lot of bullets before anyway…_"

"That still doesn't explain that superhuman strength that knocked out the gunman," Inui mumbled as he finally was able to get his notebook out and take notes about Eiji and Mahoro to their dismay.

"That…I was releasing my anger out…LIKE THIS!" Eiji faced the window behind him and punched. He didn't expect the glass to break though as air was coming in very fast,

Mahoro glared at him, "-Red Vein- Nice going! Now I have to pay for the train!"

"-Sweatdrop- Sorry…"

"Now air pressure is coming in…" Mahoro said with a sigh. She decided it was time, "I'm going to go at max speed now, so hold onto the person closest to you, and don't fall out the window!"

"What?!"

"You heard the lady hold on to someone!" Eiji shouted as he cuddled next to Oishi for support. The teen blushed when his double partner so close to him.

"HANG ON!"

Mahoro pressed the button that would allow the train to go maximum speed. Before she did that though, she put her seat belt on. The train then went 200 miles an hour as everyone was holding onto something for their lives. Eiji was holding onto Oishi. Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui didn't have any problem with that fast speed. Sakuno and her friend Tomoko were lying their head on Ryuzaki-sensei's lap as she held them down, so they wouldn't get blown away. Taka, Kaidoh, and Momo were each holding one member of the freshman trio. Ryoma was holding onto a near by pole, but because of that he let go of his Ponta which was blown out the window and out of sight. "I lost my Ponta…" Ryoma mumbled as he put both hands on the pole that he was sitting next to.

After five minutes of the train moving at roller coaster speed. Mahoro finally slowed down the train until it finally stopped at the mansion. Momo, Taka, Kaidoh, and the freshmen trio got sick for the train going at such a speed. They were the first ones to get out of the train and throw up somewhere to Mahoro's dismay.

"You are not allowed to throw up on Professor Hizozaru's lawn!" she shouted but was stopped by Eiji who told her that if the train was fast that it was only natural for this to happen.

"You are a robot, so you won't get any type of sickness," Eiji told her.

All attention was on Mahoro, "SHE'S A ROBOT?!"

"-Sweatdrop- Yeah…it was quite obvious with that kick."

"But your punch was just as strong!" Taka insisted.

Eiji ignored the last comment as Mahoro lead everyone to Professor Hizozaru's mansion. It was a huge white building with all these electric poles everywhere. Everyone gawked at the size of the mansion except Eiji and Mahoro of course.

"I never thought I would be here again…" Eiji mumbled to himself but didn't realize that he said it loud enough for the people around him to hear him.

"Eiji, you been here before?" Oishi asked him.

"_Crap! I thought I said it silently to myself! _Yeah…six years ago, but back then this place was much smaller and was in ruins…"

Eiji's face seemed to sadden again which Tezuka, Fuji, Ryoma, Oishi, and Mahoro noticed. Mahoro tried to brighten the atmosphere as the door opened on it's own with the power of electricity that was surrounding the house. She took a deep breathe before announcing, "Welcome to Professor Hizozaru's mansion."

* * *

**Me: That's it for this chapter.**

Yohko: Stupid cliffhanger…

Me: Notes!

1. I think in the anime Eiji refers Momo as Momo-chi. If I'm wrong then please tell me.

2. I know in the last chapter preview that I wrote buss, but it was actually a train that everyone was going to be on…sorry…

3. Eiji caught the bullets between the index finger and middle finger and middle finger and four finger (that's what my dad calls it.) He also used his right hand to catch the bullets.

4. Two things about this line. I know in the preview he punches the guy after he says he normal, but I prefer him punching the guy first before saying that he is normal because the man wouldn't hear him anyway if he's knocked out. The second thing is that Mahoro said in episode one that she was not a monster but a fighting robot instead before punching the guy.

5. Another preview error. I know I said in the preview that the other guy knocked out the driver, but I prefer the train driver being threatened instead of being knocked out and not witness anything.

Judai comes out of nowhere.

Judai: I'm hungry! I need food Momo!

Me: Leave me alone!

Judai starts crying.

Judai: MOMO HATES ME!

Me: Shut up! Yohko, go feed him!

Yohko:…Judai is just like Goku…

Yohko drags him off as Aussa follows them.

Me: Now for the preview…

"EIJI! Jumps on Eiji"

"CHI!"

"Who is she?"

"…My closest friend…"

* * *

"Mahoro, has guided you safely and a lot faster than I expected. I am Professor Hizozaru and these two are my assistants. The women with silver hair is named Pearl as the little boy is named Suguru."

"Please to meet you!"

"Mahoro, you're so reckless…"

* * *

"Upstairs is your rooms. Downstairs is the kitchen, living room. Professor Hizozaru's lab…I don't know. The bathroom is in the hall. The tennis court is outside in the backyard as…"

"What does this do?"

"Don't touch that! That's-"

"-Touches the switch which makes the couch come alive- AHHHHHH!"

"A switch that makes Coco function…"

"Even the couches have names…"

* * *

"I was working on an experiment six years ago…one of the most astonishing projects ever…if it was complete maybe…I could have saved a lot of people with it…"

"What happened to this project?"

"…It was only 50 complete when it escaped from the lab…and…"

"And what?"

"It killed one of my assistants which is why Suguru took is his place. He also shot Pearl in the legs which is the reason why she has metal legs that I gave her, and finally…he shot me in the eye…"

* * *

"Chi…I'm sorry this ever happened to you…"

"Chi…"

"I'll make sure he won't get away with it."

* * *

**Me: Yeah…please review. Next chapter will be…I DON'T KNOW! Ja ne! Thank Taisaya-chan for editing this chapter.**


	3. Mansion of Robots

Mansion of Robots

Me: It's been a while since I wrote another chapter of Mecha Romance.

Yohko: I wonder why. -Looks at MAR and Law of Ueki stories-

Me: It's not my fault that I lost the motivation for this story…until I saw the whole Steel Angel Kurumi series.

Aussa: And you plan on making the Steel Angel a big part of the story?

Me: Yes. Eiji becoming a full robot wasn't a good idea in my POV, so I thought a what if Professor Hizozaru put an Angel Heart II in a half robot that was a male.

Yohko: That would make the story even more interesting…I think.

Me: Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3: Mansion of Robots

* * *

When Mahoro opened the door to Professor Hizozaru mansion, a robot with blonde hair jumped on Eiji. 

"EIJI! she cried.

"CHI!" Eiji said with a smile.

"Who is she?" the Regulars asked.

"…My closest friend…" was all that Eiji answered because two more chibi robots came out and told Chi to get back in the mansion.

"Chi…" Chi mumbled as she followed the two chibi robots.

"Pardon Chi's rudeness," Mahoro began, "The blonde robot Chi was Eiji's best friend six years ago, and it seems that they still are. The two mini robots are Chi's assistants. They watch over her. The one with the pink hair is named Sumomo and the other one is-"

She was cut off when a human lady around the age of 25 appeared and told her not to explain anymore. Mahoro frowned when she saw her. Eiji did as well although he tried to hide it.

"Are you one of Professor Hizozaru's assistants?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked the lady.

"Yes. He told me to lead you to him," she said in a polite tone.

With that said she led everyone into the huger mansion. The mansion was crawling with chibi robots and maids that were polishing the place or slacking off.

"Amazing!" Momo shouted.

"This place gotten bigger on the inside too?" Eiji asked himself.

"Yes, Eiji. It has," she told him in a polite tone. Eiji didn't buy it though.

Suddenly another robot appeared in front of Eiji. It was very small, and was yellow all over, "Konichiwa Eiji-sama!"

Eiji smiled, "Toko, it's been awhile!" He picked the robot in the air. The robot grinned.

"Been awhile! Been awhile!"

Tomoko squealed saying that the robot was cute.

"Serve bot (1), go back to your cooking duties," the lady ordered.

There was no response from the mini robot.

"Toko won't listen to you," Eiji told her as he stuck his tongue out.

The lady sighed, "It figures. It only listens to it's master…"

The lady continued to lead the group through Hizozaru's mansion until finally they reached the meeting room. In the room a man around the age of 35 was waiting along with a boy that looked 12 who had brown hair and glasses.

"Professor Hizozaru, Mahoro and I have brought the guests," she said in her polite tone.

"Thank you, Pearl. Go over there and stand next to Suguru-kun"

The assistant stood next to the boy.

"Mahoro, has guided you safely and a lot faster than I expected. I am Professor Hizozaru and these two are my assistants. The women with silver hair is named Pearl as the little boy is named Suguru."

"Please to meet you!" Pearl introduced herself again since she didn't give out her name.

Suguru just glanced at the maid robot and sighed, "Mahoro, you're so reckless…"

The comment didn't make any since to anyone but Eiji, Hizozaru, his assistants, and Mahoro herself.

"G-Gomen Suguru-san…" she apologized as she took a bow.

"It's quite all right Mahoro-san."

Mahoro smiled as she excused herself when she heard a racket coming from the kitchen. All was quiet when there was a scream.

"Baka Mahoro…" Suguru mumbled before he left the room to see what happened to her, but not before telling the Regulars, "The Professor may be here, but he's very busy, so you all of you except his close friend should just explore the mansion while you still can."

"Can?" Eiji asked him, but Suguru already ran off, _Brat…_

"What does he mean by 'can' Eiji-sempai?" Horio asked his upper classmen. Eiji ignored him.

Hizozaru sighed, "I am terribly sorry for my youngest assistant's rudeness. Ever since his parents were murdered, he changed drastically from a polite boy to what he is now."

_I wonder who killed his parents. _Eiji thought to himself.

* * *

After the mansion calmed down with Mahoro's screaming because of the Serve bots going out of control temporally, Mahoro came back and lead everyone except Ryuzaki-sensei who stayed to talk to Professor Hizozaru about the training program, throughout the huge mansion. 

"Upstairs is your rooms. Downstairs is the kitchen, and living room. Professor Hizozaru's lab…I don't know. The bathroom is in the hall. The tennis court is outside in the backyard as…"

"What does this do?" Momo asked as he touched the switch that was on the wall.

"Don't touch that! That's-" Mahoro was cut off as the couch that was near the switch came alive.

"AHHHHHH!" Momo screamed (not in a girly tone though) as he fell on his ass.

"A switch that makes Coco function…" Mahoro finished.

"Even the couches have names…" Fuji said with his usual smile.

"Data…" Inui mumbled as he scribbled something in his notebook.

Mahoro showed everyone their rooms and who they would be staying with. All the girls would be sharing a room as Eiji was with Oishi, Ryoma was with Momo, Tezuka was with Fuji, Kaidoh was with Inui, as Taka was stuck with the freshmen trio.

Upon entering the Golden Pair's room though, Mahoro and Eiji fumed as Oishi blushed slightly. In the room their were all these posters of naked ladies with big breasts on the wall as well as porn mangas scattered throughout the room. The radio was also was playing a theme called Candy Shop.

"Who the hell did this to my room…" Eiji asked Mahoro in rage.

Mahoro was also mad, "Suguru-san…I told him not to make a mess in your room and this is the result!"

Suguru appears behind the trio, "Did I miss anything?" he asked. He shut himself up immediately as he noticed that Eiji and Mahoro were glaring at him, "It's not what you think! I didn't-"

"Suguru-san for the last time: I don't mind you looking at this stuff, but don't scatter it in someone else's room," she scolded.

Suguru thought he was let off the hook when Mahoro continued, "I dislike ecchi things, so I think you should throw it out."

Suguru was about to protest when the Serve bots came out of nowhere and started taking the posters down and removing all the porn mangas out of the room.

"My collection!" Suguru whined as he chased after the Serve bots.

"Pervert! Pervert!" Toko beeped.

"If you say so…but I think-"

Eiji was cut off by Mahoro's glares about perverted talk of her master.

"I'll leave your room when the Serve bots are done," Mahoro told him.

In five minutes, everything porn related was removed and was replaced with things that Eiji had in his room six years ago. This included video games and posters of robots on the wall.

"How do they know what was in my room six years ago?" Eiji asked Mahoro.

"They been programmed to memorize people who stayed in this mansion for many years, so it's only natural that they know what you're room was like," Mahoro answered.

Eiji frowned which Shuichiro and Toko noticed. The Serve bots left after turning on the game system (which was a PS2. It was upgrade from a PS to a PS2.) The game that was in the PS2 was Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Mahoro gave one last glance at Eiji before leaving the room; closing the door, leaving the Golden Pair.

"Eiji," Oishi began, but was cut off when Toko moved his Lego body to the controller and pressed start.

"Want to play Oishi?" Eiji asked his double partner trying to change the subject.

Oishi sighed. There was no way to convince him to talk about something important (like studying) when he was thinking about something else.

* * *

A few minutes later, Eiji was demanding a rematch with Oishi. It was apparent that Eiji kept losing at him at Marvel vs. Capcom 2. 

"Eiji, if you keep choosing robots, you're not going to win," Oishi told him.

"I will win with Serve bot!" Eiji announced as he chose his characters again. They were Serve bot; Roll, and Rockman. (2 and 3)

Oishi sighed as he was about to chose his characters Ryu, Ken, and Sakura. (4) That was when Mahoro bursted into the room.

"Professor Hizozaru wants to see you all!" she told them.

"Tell the old man that I don't want to see him," Eiji said in a low tone, but he was ignored when Mahoro dragged him out of the room when they were still in the middle of the game. Oishi followed them.

* * *

Mahoro dragged Eiji to the meeting room where Professor Hizozaru and the Seigaku Regulars were. 

"I don't want to hear the old man talk about his newest creation!" Eiji whined.

"You're being disrespectful to Professor Hizozaru!" Mahoro told him as she forced him to sit on Coco to the couches dismay.

"I'm still not going to listen…" Eiji complained.

Everyone glared at Eiji for being rude to the Professor.

"It's quite all right! Eiji-kun was always like this six years ago," Hizozaru told everyone, getting their attention

"What does he want to talk to us about again?" Ryoma asked as he took advantage of the Serve bots and ordered them to get him a Grape Ponta.

"It's about Professor Hizozaru's upcoming experiment," Mahoro explained.

"I thought we were going to be talking about tennis…" he mumbled. He was silenced immediately when the Serve bots got him his Grape Ponta.

"Hizozaru," Ryuzaki-sensei began, "You told me when we first saw each other that you were working on an experiment six years ago. I was wondering what the experiment was."

Eiji finished at the mention of the experiment six years ago. Tezuka, Fuji, and Oishi noticed the tension. Ryoma didn't notice because he was busy drinking his ponta.

Hizozaru raised an eyebrow before explaining, "I was working on an experiment six years ago…one of the most astonishing projects ever…if it was complete maybe…I could have saved a lot of people with it…"

"What happened to this project?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"…It was only 50 complete when it escaped from the lab…and…" his voice trailed off.

"And what?"

"It killed one of my assistants, which is why Suguru took is his place. He also shot Pearl in the legs, which is the reason why she has metal legs that I gave her, and finally…he shot me in the eye…"

"If a robot does that to their master why would you even bother looking for it?" Momo asked being insensitive to those who knew about the experiment.

"Where is this robot?" Inui questioned.

"It ran off after the attack. It probably went to live with a family that excepted him for what he was, and managed to hide what he was for six years."

Eiji paled. Since Tezuka and Fuji were listening to the story, they were no longer paying attention to Eiji. Only Oishi was watching his partners expression.

"What I was planning to do," Hizozaru began, "Was make the robot into a robot that can protect humans, but I don't think the robot didn't think I was going to do that…"

"Liar…" Eiji mumbled but no one heard him.

"Chi…"

Eiji glanced at the top of the stairs to see that Chi was walking down it. She trips and lands on her face which results in the two mini robots Sumomo and the one with black hair either laughing at her or criticize her.

"-Sweatdrop- Chi is clumsy as ever…" Eiji said with a sigh as he took the chance to get away from Professor Hizozaru. He got off of Coco and went over to help out Chi, "I'm going to catch up to Chi, so continue what your conversation!" Eiji said rudely as he picked up Chi with his superhuman strength and ran back to his room.

"What a brat!" Sumomo shouted.

"Very rude," the black haired robot Kotoko added.

"Eiji may be disrespectful sometimes," Fuji began, "But he's overdoing it ever since we got here."

"I guess I can understand his feelings. After what happened to Chi…" Pearl said in a sad tone.

"What happened to Chi?" Momo asked her.

"Chi was originally a human, but in order to save her from an accident she got in, we had to turn her into a robot…" Pearl explained. She frowned, "We didn't expect the affects of a human becoming a robot would lose their mind…"

"What do you mean?"

"Chi takes orders from people now. She has no will of her own…and I think because of that Eiji hates Professor Hizozaru."

* * *

Once Eiji took Chi to his room, he locked his door, but not before leaving Toko outside to spy on the conversation that everyone was having. He was upset when he heard that he hates Professor Hizozaru for turning Chi into a robot. 

"That's not even the jest of it!" Eiji yelled. He looked at his arm and glared at it, "Because of him, I'm no longer human!"

"Chi…" Chi mumbled as she touched Eiji's arm.

Eiji frowned, "Chi…I'm sorry this ever happened to you…"

"Chi…" Chi replied as if she understood what she told him. After all she can't remember anything that someone tells her to do ever since she became a robot.

Eiji's face darkened the more he thought of Chi and him…no. Almost all the robots that were in the mansion, "I'll make sure he won't get away with it." he told himself.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 3 done!**

Yohko: That was short!

Me: Sorry! I lost motivation for this story again, so I made this chapter short, but I love Steel Angel Kurumi more now!

Aussa: I can see why.

Me: Notes!

1. Serve bot is a robot that looks like a Lego and is from the Mega man series. He is SO adorable especially in the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 game. It's funny when the characters go commando on it because their attacks can't reach it.

2. Rockman is Mega Man's original name in Japan. Personally Mega Man is the better name.

3. The Serve bot, Roll, Mega Man combo is very good when you all three characters team up. There combo can hit up to 60 times if equipped with the right type and is timed correctly. I used his combo, but it was SO hard to fight characters like Ryu, Ken, and Sakura.

4. Ryu, Ken, and Sakura are from the Street Fighter series. They all almost have the same attacks, but if you give them all the projectile type then one team attack can take out half of your health. Plus, the characters are really fast and block often which is why the Serve bot, Roll, Mega Man combo isn't good with them since all three of them are long distance fighters.

Yohko: You're becoming an expert at this game.

Me: Maybe. Preview!

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGTHERS!"

"What is this man talking about?"

"About his daughters…"

"This guy is crazy!"

"Get him off the lawn!"

* * *

"Eiji, you went to far in kicking that guy out…-sweatdrop-" 

"We could have done that ourselves!"

"The guy was too loud."

* * *

"Do not play with the Angel Hearts Toko!" 

"Angel Hearts?"

"The hearts that will make my newest creation a success! They are called the Steel Angels!"

* * *

"As you can see I finished making two Steel Angels…what's wrong?" 

"You perverted old man…"

"I take that as offensive!"

"Did you have to make their breasts that big?!"

"Mine aren't even that big!"

"That's because you're a battle…police robot! These are maid robots!"

"That makes you a bigger pervert!"

* * *

"You called me over here from my shrine because-" 

"As a mystic, you can awaken the Steel Angels!"

Silence.

"What can a kid achieve that you couldn't?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

**Me: As you can see, two of the Steel Angels are going to be introduced in the next chapter. The third Steel Angel will be the chapter after that. Please read and review. The next chapter won't be for a while because school for me starts on September 6, 2007. Ja ne!**


End file.
